


Thankless job

by NickFuryTheTractorDestroyer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Medical Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, lot's of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFuryTheTractorDestroyer/pseuds/NickFuryTheTractorDestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic loves blood and has a strange hobby. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankless job

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this whan I was bored while listening to this -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B07N52I9fYw  
> Enjoy.

It was already 10 p.m. Medic sighed. He hated going to sleep late but his work totally absorbed him. The German loved his job. He took picture of half empty skull. The other half of the brain was somewhere on the floor. And in his pockets and probably some pieces in his hair, but he didn't care about this now. He waved Polaroid picture watching it appear. Doctor carefully placed in a big album and made a note below. He closed the book and turned Medigun off, watching how respawn took the body. Science was truly a gift from Gott! In his early years he wouldn't be able to make so many marvelous experiments! Patients were fading too fast, but now everything is easier. His Medigun took patients (other prefer term "victims", oh true art of medicine and progress can't be understood by simple-minded people!) alive and he doesn't need to worry about bodies because of the respawn! I'm telling you, getting rid of the corpses was a real pain in the neck. Talking about the neck, Medic stretched with filthy moan. He wasn't young and all evening spent cutting flesh, trying to get every organ examinated in every way that you can imagine... That was pretty exhausting. And consider fact that his patients weren't always cooperating. Like today. It really was an overkill when BLU Scout tried to escape. For sure, cutting his stomach and messing in his guts or taking out his eyeballs (of course without narcosis or even pain killers, don't be such a baby!) wasn't the nicest feeling, but it can be worse.  
"What a thankless job" thought Medic bitterly. But he loved it anyway. He looked at his clothes covered in dark-red, already clotted blood. He smiled seeing little red spots on his face. To be honest blood was nearly everywhere. Even on his doves, now sleeping, sitting on jars with some organs and tissue samples. He smiled like a father smiles while watching his beloved children sleep. He washed his hands watching sink turn red. He could relax now, his job was done. For a moment he thought about inviting Heavy. Medic found it really calming when this big men was sitting next to him, reading Russian legends. But maybe not today. He took a bottle of eine gute Deutsche Bier* and carefully dropped the needle of his gramophone. He loved listening to screams of people who just had their genitals surgically removed, or ripped every single nail off their fingers and toes but he loved listening to Richard Wagner more. He settled himself in a soft armchair and started looking through his albums full of pictures he took during operations. He liked especially those with Scout or Spy. He found their pale faces and eyes filled with pure terror really entertaining. Suddenly Medic frowned. One page was sprayed with blood. And... is this possible that tiny parts of Spy's kidneys were stuck to the photo?! Disgusting! What a neglect and disgrace for him! As a German he wanted everything perfect and sterile. Ordnung muss sein**, as he used to repeat. There was time for fun, like ripping off Sniper's skin, or pulling out all of Engineer's teeth but there was also time to clean all that blood, cum, excrements or other secretions. He's good mood was already gone. He has to re-do this page. Doctor stood up quickly and rushed to the door. He found Spy in his smoking room as he expected. "Herr Spy, I have a little problem in my laboratory. I vould be delighted if you vill komm vith me and help me repair it." he said politely. And before Frenchman could protest he stung him with the syringe. "What a thankless job."

* good, German beer  
** there must be order


End file.
